User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Starkiller Article
'''Starkiller'' is the main protagonist of ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. ''His Minion would be Juno Eclipse.' Biography THE ULTIMATE MASTER OF THE FORCE Starkiller was the codename of the clone of the late Galen Marek, a former apprentice of Darth Vader. After the original Marek's death, Vader accessed cloning technology to revive his fallen apprentice. Starkiller turned on Vader after reliving a vision of his template being betrayed and left Vader behind. Starkiller is adept at using twin Lightsabers for melee, as well as mastery over the mysterious power of the Force. THE LEGACY OF STARKILLER *''Soul Calibur IV'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Arcade Opening Starkiller's story begins after his picks up General Rahm Kota from Cato Nemoidia. The two are cruising through space, discussing the matter of the ongoing Galactic Civil War. Soon, General Kota senses a disturbance in a dark part of space, claiming that he senses "several wills being forced to battle as another watches in the shadows." Starkiller also senses the disturbance, and drops off Kota on a nearby planet as he goes toward the disturbance, sensing a an energy that reminds him of "a certain man".... Rival Name: Crypto Reason: TBA Connection: Both are sci-fi inspired characters who may be considered aliens. Also, both characters have many clones that have died before them, as well as other clones who may potentially take their place. Both characters are also clones, themselves. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Starkiller goes back and retrieves General Kota as they arrive on a rebel ship. Starkiller begins to tell Kota about his quest as the ship falls under attack from the Empire. Starkiller releases Polygon Man's powers and tells Kota to stay back while he handles the battle. Gameplay Starkiller's attacks would be based off of his appearance in Soul Calibur IV, although he would also use other Force powers from Star Wars and Force Unleashed. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Lightsaber Combo' - *'Sith Strike Combo' - + Starkiller performs a forward Lightsaber Combo with Lighting running through his Lightsabers. *'Uppercut Slash' - + *'Jedi Slam' - + Starkiller thrust his lightsabers into the ground, sending a small shockwave. *'Aerial Lightsaber Combo' - (Air) *'Twin Saber Slash' - + (Air) *'Spinning Uppercut Slash' - + (Air) *'Aerial Jedi Slam' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Force Lightning' - Hold for a longer duration. *'Lightsaber Throw' - + Hold to throw both Lightsabers *'Leaping Jedi Slam' - + Starkiller does a flip and then performs a Jedi Slam *'Force Push' - + Hold to charge. (Can deflect projectiles) *'Aerial Force Lightning' - (Air) (Can be aimed) *'Aerial Lightsaber Throw' - + (Air) (Can be aimed) *'Aerial Leaping Jedi Slam' - + (Air) *'Air Force Push' '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Lightning Shield- (Attacks have higher knockback, Starkiller has higher knockback resistance) *'Jedi Dash' - + (Can be charged) *'Force Jump' - + Projects himself into the air with a Force Repulse. Will damage any opponent on the ground. *'Jedi Mind Trick' - + - Starkiller causes temporary confusion to the opponent, mixing up their moves similar to the Murder of Crows. *'Lightning Repulse' - (Air) *'Aerial Jedi Dash' - + (Air) (Can be aimed) *'Aerial Force Launch' - + (Air) Projects himself higher, damaging those in the air and on the ground. *'Aerial Mind Trick' - + (Air) (Can effect more than one character) (Throws) *'Lightning Repulse' - or *'Choke Toss' - *'Lightsaber Leap' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Force Repulse'- (Level 1): Starkiller uses a Force Repulse and takes out anyone nearby. *'The Ultimate Sith'- (Level 2): Starkiller turns into Lord Starkiller, the Sith version of Galen Marek. He wields a single, black-bladed lightsaber and his attacks deal more damage, differing in appearance as well as performance. *'The Force Unleashed!'- (Level 3): Starkiller reaches out with the Force and pulls a Star Destroyer into the stage, taking out every character but himself. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **"Let's get this over with." **"I sense something.." **"This won't last long." *Prematch: **"This will be a waste of time." **"I am no longer his pawn." *Item Pick-up: **"Is this what Kota foretold?" **"Simple weapons." **"This isn't what I'm looking for." **"What is this?" **"The Force is all I need." *Using Force Repulse: **"Take this!" *Using The Ultimate Sith: **"This will end it!" *Using The Force Unleashed!: **"Rahm Kota: Pull that thing outta the sky, kid!" *Successful KO: **"Are you done?" **"Too easy." **"Pathetic." **"Leave at once!" **"I will eliminate you." **So you are what you are." **"How foolish." **"Give up." **"Your too slow." *Respawn: **"You killed me!" **"Damn." **"No!" **"I won't let you get away with that!' **"Is that it? Was that all there was to your strength?" **"This isn't over." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Jumps in and ignites his lightsabers, saying "This will be a waste of time" Walks in and ignites his lightsabers and says, "I am no longer his pawn." Winning Screen Says "I guess you needed to see it for yourself" as he turns his back to the camera and looks behind himself. Says "Continuing mission", and leaps off-screen. Turns off his lightsabers and puts them on his belt. Holds his lightsabers with his arms crossed and smirks. (similar to artwork from The Force Unleashed II) Losing Screen Drops to his knees and says "I have failed.." Drops his lightsabers and falls to his knees. Releases a Force Repulse in anger. Lies on the ground, looks over to the left, drops his head, and dies. Costumes Arena Combat Gear Starkiller's appearance from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. Training Gear The original outfit of Galen Marek in The Force Unleashed. Sith Stalker Starkiller as a Sith Lord from the Dark Side ending of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Jedi Adventure Robes Starkiller's outfit from the near-climax of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Gallery imagess.jpg|Starkiller's Sith form 250px-Starkiller3.jpg|Training Gear Outfit Starkiller.png|Starkiller's Sith Stalker stances Loading_Starkiller_Scorpion_Dovahkiin_ Final.png|Starkiller vs Scorpion and Dovahkiin Trivia *He is one of three characters who has also appeared in the Soul series, the others being Kratos and Heihachi Mishima. **Unlike the other characters, Starkillermade his very first appearance in the Soul ''series. This is similar to Dante's new design making his debut appearance in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Category:Blog posts